The Bright, Shiny Light
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Tradução da fic de Sam Storsky - James apresenta seus pais para Lily. Traduzida por Rowena.


Lily Evans fechou seu grande e fofo casaco azul e foi pra fora. O vento frio e a neve bateram em seu rosto. Ela arrepiou e deu uma olhada na rua. Nenhuma alma viva. E ela nem esperava ver alguém; estava no meio de uma forte tempestade de neve. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso. Com um movimento instantaneamente se sentiu melhor, sentando-se em frente ao fogo. Depois que guardou a varinha, olhou pelos dois lados da rua novamente. Percebendo que não havia ninguém, fechou os olhos e girou no mesmo lugar. Ela sentiu o puxão familiar e seus pés tocaram o chão. Abrindo os olhos devagar, encontrou-se em frente a uma casa relativamente pequena para uma família também pequena. A fumaça saía pela chaminé. Quando ela mal deu um passo em direção a porta da frente, esta se abriu, saindo de dentro da casa uma figura alta e esguia. Os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho, dando um forte abraço.

- Senti sua falta, amor. – James sussurrou, mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Eu também. – Ela respondeu, escondendo o rosto nos ombros dele. Respirou fundo buscando sentir seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro que ela aprendeu a gostar tanto durante os últimos meses.

- Pronta para finalmente conhecer meus pais? – Ele perguntou suavemente. Ela mordeu o lábio e acenou com a cabeça. Estava preparada, vinha praticando por meses. Ele a pegou pela mão e a conduziu não para dentro de casa, mas para os fundos.

- James, onde estamos indo? – Lily perguntou, olhando para ele confusa. Ele não respondeu; Seus olhos estavam fixos em ponto no jardim dos fundos. Quando o casal foi se aproximando, ficou claro para onde ele olhava: uma lápide.

Lily suspirou profundamente, James não reagiu. Ao invés, ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Mãe, pai. – Ele disse num tom confiante – Essa é minha namorada, Lily Evans. Mas vocês já a conhecem, eu tenho falado muito dela. – Ele concluiu com a voz vacilando um pouco no final. Lily sabia o que precisava fazer. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao túmulo.

- Oi, Sr. e Sra. Potter. – Ela sussurrou, uma lágrima escapando dos olhos. – É bom finalmente conhecê-los. James fala muito bem de vocês. Ele sempre fala sobre como vocês são ótimos e engraçados e como aceitaram Sirius na família. James é um doce, um homem excelente, embora tenha levado um pouco de tempo pra eu perceber. – Ela deixou uma risada escapar e mais lágrimas escorreram. Ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas. Levantou-se. James pegou sua mão e a conduziu para dentro da casa, na sala de estar.

- Sente-se. – Ele a instruiu. Ela obedeceu e tirou o casaco. Ele foi até a cozinha com ambos seus casacos e voltou segundos depois. Sentou-se próximo a ela e ficou olhando para os lados, se recusando a encontrar com os olhos ela. Lily não era fácil de se enganar, porém. Ela sabia porque ele não deixava ver seus olhos.

- James... – Ela suspirou. Ela deslizou lentamente e tocou seu ombro. Ele não conseguiu esconder os olhos dela por muito tempo. Assim que os olhos verdes dela encontraram os castanhos dele, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. As lágrimas começaram a cair rápidas; Ele não conseguiu segurar por muito mais tempo. Ela o trouxe para mais perto e descansou a cabeça dele em seu pescoço. – Tá tudo bem, põe pra fora. – Sussurrou. Era difícil achar palavras, seu coração estava partido. Todas as vezes em que imaginou esse dia, não esperava que os pais dele já... estariam mortos. Ela não esperava que ele a fosse apresentar pra um túmulo! E James, tão frágil e ferido, como ela nunca tinha visto, era assustador. Ela estava acostumada a vê-lo ser sempre tão jovem e confiante!

Demorou quase duas horas até que James conseguisse se controlar.

- Desculpa, to sendo bobo... – James se desculpou, limpando as lágrimas e se recusando a olhar nos olhos da namorada novamente.

- James, olha pra mim. – Ela disse suave, mas intensa. Ele obedeceu. Ela pausou; seu olhar era fixo, intenso e cheio de pesar. Estava pedindo por ajuda. – Tá tudo bbem, sério. Isso é super normal. E você escondeu isso por muito tempo! Por favor, se você puder, me conta toda a história? – Ela pediu tocando seu rosto. Ele acenou com a cabeça, tomou uma mão dela e começou a desenhar círculos na parte de trás, mantendo seu olhar pra lá nos movimentos que fazia.

- Meus pais tiveram febre do dragão, no verão antes do sexto ano. Foi horrível, a primeira febre. Eu fiquei bem deprimido, mas por sorte, Sirius se mudou e foi capaz de melhorar o clima. No natal, eles não eram eles mesmos, estavam bem velhos. Na páscoa estavam ainda mais fracos e eu fiquei muito preocupado, mas Sirius me ajudou a melhorar. Então um dia... durante o verão passado, antes do sétimo ano começar, eles... eles... – Sua voz falhava – Não acordaram.

Lily podia ver seus olhos começarem a marejar mesmo enquanto ele tentava esconder.

- Nós... Sirius e eu... chamamos os curandeiros e eles confirmaram nossos medos. Nós os enterramos no jardim dos fundos, um túmulo, próximos um do outro como eles queriam. Me desculpa não ter contado antes, eu não sabia como, era muito doloroso. Eu sei que não foi a melhor forma de te contar. – Ele suspirou. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupa, tá tudo bem. – Ela disse com sinceridade. – Agora por favor, continua, sei quem tem mais. – Ele soltou uma leve risada.

- Você me conhece tão bem. Sim, tem mais. Foi com o falecimento dos meus pais que eu amadureci. Você provavelmente estava se perguntando o que mudou e por quê? Bem, essa é sua resposta. E é por isso que não pedi pra sair com você mais cedo, bem mais. Eu não achei que fosse conseguir lidar com mais do que já lidava. Eu realmente não queria que ninguém soubesse como estava me sentindo. Você disse que escondi as coisas por bastante tempo? Tava certa. – Ele pausou. – Quase cinco meses. – Ele sussurrou. Era verdade. Ele fez questão de impedir que mais que poucas lágrimas escapassem. Não queria que seus amigos próximos o vissem naquele estado.

- Oh, James! – Lily arfou, puxando-o para um abraço apertado.

"Você", ele pensou, enquanto a abraçava, "foi a linda luz no fim de um longo e escuro túnel. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu pra mim, sério. Sem você eu não sei se ainda estaria aqui. Obrigado, Lily". Ele estava de fato muito grato por ela e talvez um dia, a deixaria saber.


End file.
